


Coat

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blushing, Choose your Pokemon, I NEEDED SOME LIGHTHEARTED FLUFF, I decided that Percy had a goldfish, I finished this and went to sleep, I stand by my theory that Percy has a thing for face scars, Jason thinks Percy is a dork, M/M, No one told me it was Jercy week, Percy is a Dork, Percy is a mess, Reeeaal short, Switched coat AU, it's not that great, this is really dumb but I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: I saw a prompt about accidentally switching coats a few years ago and I liked it, so I wrote it.It's a little rushed and not perfect and totally goofy, but I couldn't care less.Or:Percy grabs Jason's coat in a restaurant and then things get real dumb.





	Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something much more lighthearted. I promise I'm not avoiding anything.  
> Tell me if you liked it!

A gorgeous blonde man rushed out of the restaurant, seemingly heading towards Percy.

“Hey!”

Percy’s eyes widened- Was this man talking to him?

Then the dude stopped in front of him. He  _ was  _ talking to him. Percy took a brief moment to check him out.

Blonde, short cropped hair, regal, chiseled features with an air of softness. He had the body of a young god, large hands(we all know what that means)and a clean fingernails. His eyes were a vivid blue and his pink lips were smiling slightly.

Holy man. Was that lip scar? Percy was  _ so _ gone. 

Then he saw the coat in the man's well muscled arms. It looked exactly like the coat Percy was wearing. Dark blue, lots of pockets, snap buttons.

“Hello.” Percy said dumbly. His eyes were still wide, his mind running to catch up with his current situation.

The hot guy started to talk. “I think we grabbed the wrong jackets.”

Oh.

“Oh!” Percy looked down at what he was wearing, realizing  _ yes  _ this jacket was a size or two to big. Before he could run his response through his brain for proper quality control, he said: “So that’s why it smells so nice.”

Then he blushed down to his friggin toes.

The hot guy full on grinned. Straight, white teeth. Either he had money for dental, or his genes were pure gold. “Thanks,” he said.

Percy cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck

Hot guy stared at him for a moment. His mouth twitched. “So can I have my coat back?”

It only took a second or two for Percy to register the question before he jolted a little bit and flushed pink(again).

“Oh, oh, yeah. Right.”

He hurried to take it off, handing it to Hot Guy who looked like he was trying desperately not to laugh, his mouth twitching into an amused, but not unkind, half smile. He took the coat and passed Percy his own. It definitely did not smell as nice.

Percy watched as the man shrugged his coat on and man did the thing look nice draped over his broad shoulders. I mean, what a great shoulder to hip ratio. Did he work out, or was it a sports thing? Maybe they were work muscles, maybe he got all of those beautiful muscles saving kittens from trees-

“So. Your name is Percy, right?”

Percy blinked and closed his gaping mouth. Blushing when he realized he had been openly staring and then frowning when he registered what the other man had just said.

“How do you know my name? Do I know you or something?”

The blonde man smiled a little sheepishly and reached to scratch nervously behind his neck. “I, um. I checked your wallet, in the restaurant. It was in your coat and I wanted to make sure I got it to the right person, because, you know. There were lots of people inside.”

“Oh. Right, yeah. I mean, of course I don’t know you. I’d remember you if I did, that’s for sure, because um- yeah.” Percy wanted to hit himself, because obviously his brain didn’t work around attractive people. “Oh god.” He resisted a face palm as best he could.

“Well, I’m Jason and you have nice taste in coats.” The stranger saved him from his embarrassment tactfully and Percy wanted to melt in relief.

“Thanks. So do you.”

“You also have a lot of weird stuff in your pockets.”

OH MY GOD STOP BLUSHING THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME IN THIS CONVERSATION STOOOOP.

The blushing wouldn’t stop.

“Yeah, um. I know. Sorry you had to see all that. I kinda just collect stuff, I guess?”

“You collect tiny pokemon, screws, rocks, crayons and mandarin oranges?” Jason laughed, raising an amused eyebrow.

“Apparently, yes. Yes I do.” Percy was going to die, this was horrible, he was horrible and this is why he couldn’t have nice things.

“You do realize you’re ridiculously adorable, right?”

Percy’s mind literally made that sound records make when they abruptly stop. He blinked and gaped like his dead goldfish used to do. 

His name was Mortimer and he had died to soon.

RIP.

“Wait. What?”

“Sorry. I just meant that I think you’re really cute and kind of weird and you blush a lot.”

“You think acting like an idiot is cute?”

‘Yeah. Yeah, I really do.”

“Oh.”

Someone yelled Jason’s name. He turned and gave her a wave, yelling “Coming,”before turning back to Percy who honestly didn’t know what to do with himself.

“I’m sorry. I’ve go to go. Thanks for giving my coat back!” Jason smiled at Percy before turning and jogging away to greet his friend.

Percy didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.

____________

Later, still sulking, Percy emptied out his coat pockets, like a responsible adult.

Jason was right: Tiny pokemon, drywall screw, six rocks of varying shapes sizes and sparkle factor, a blue crayon and a small mandarin orange. He reached back in, just to double check and his fingers found a slip of paper nestled into the back of the pocket.

 

Jason’s phone number.

 

How the hell did that happen?

**Author's Note:**

> So... Did you like it?


End file.
